Sweet Isotonic
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Momoi Satsuki mematahkan anggapan Nijimura Shuuzou tentang manajer perempuan. / teikou setting /


**Sweet Isotonic**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Nijimura Shuuzou/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Friendship. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: teikou setting. oneshot. a little bit character study of momoi satsuki.

_(Momoi Satsuki mematahkan anggapan Nijimura Shuuzou tentang manajer perempuan.)_

* * *

Decit sepatu menyentuh gendang telinganya. Koordinasi gerak kaki yang lincah dan tangan yang lihai dalam memanipulasi pola pembawaan bola menjadi hal yang diawasi sepasang matanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk papan dan dua jarinya menjepit sebuah pulpen merah jambu. Bukan _dirinya_ namanya jika dia tidak menaruh lebih dari separuh porsi perhatiannya pada para pemain yang sedang berebut bola dan memperlihatkan kelihaian dalam rangka pembuktian diri itu.

Bukan Momoi Satsuki namanya kalau dia tidak total dalam basket, meski perannya bukanlah seseorang yang memperebutkan bola.

Dia telah berdiri sekian lama, tapi konsentrasinya tetap sama. Seolah tak terusik dengan rasa lelah yang sesungguhnya telah mulai menggerogoti kedua tungkainya.

"Sepertinya aku melihat patung di sini."

Momoi tidak bereaksi. Dia masih mengamati gerakan dan pola strategi yang dipakai pemuda berambut merah dan lawan main _3-on-3_-nya, lelaki dengan wajah tenang berambut biru muda.

"Patungnya tidak mau minum?"

Yang mengatakan itu tertawa kecil saat dia tahu Momoi masih saja tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya bahkan ketika dia telah merapatkan jarak. Gadis itu baru tersentak, serta menoleh ketika dia menempelkan botol minum itu ke pipinya.

"Aaa—Nijimura-_senpai_!"

Sang kapten pun menyodorkan minuman berlabel biru yang botolnya penuh embun barusan pada Momoi. "Untukmu."

"Oh—terima kasih, _senpai_," Momoi menerimanya dan lantas langsung menundukkan kepala sedikit. "Aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak juga," Nijimura membuka tutup botol di tangannya. Keringat yang turun dari keningnya berlomba dengan terjunnya bulir-bulir embun dari botol yang kemudian menjalari tangannya. "Dari tadi kulihat kau hanya berdiri. Tidak duduk? Kaubisa mengawasi sambil duduk."

"Aa, hehehe, aku terlalu asyik," Momoi pun mundur menepi, mencari tempat yang pas untuk duduk. Ketika dia menemukannya dan memposisikan diri dengan kaki terlipat dan _clipboard_ ditempatkan di atas pangkuannya, Nijimura berjongkok di sampingnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam botol minuman isotonik yang terbuka.

"Kukira semua manajer basket hanya peduli pada laki-laki di dalamnya, mencuri perhatian, dan hanya bisa mengurus keperluan tim tanpa ikut peduli pada strategi," tatapan Nijimura dilayangkan sesaat untuk Momoi, namun ketika dia mendengar suara lelaki berambut merah sedang mengatur kawan setimnya di lapangan, dia kembali memandang orang-orang yang bermain. Gerakan dan apa yang dilakukan serta Akashi Seijuuro dalam basket selalu membuatnya tertarik. Kejeniusan yang langka dari seorang anak SMP tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya ingin terus belajar.

Momoi tersenyum setelah dia selesai minum, "Apakah semuanya terlihat begitu?"

"Kau adalah pengecualian," Nijimura minum lagi. Dari ekor matanya, dia memandang Momoi yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya di atas papan. Hanya sesaat, karena setelahnya dia menatap isi botolnya yang telah habis, padahal dahaganya belum terbayar sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa kausuka sekali basket?" tanya Nijimura, suaranya datar dan tenang. "Kau benar-benar memperhatikan basket dengan sepenuh hati. Kauikut menyusun strategi, kau bahkan banyak membantu kami mengumpulkan data untuk pertandingan."

"Itu sudah jadi kewajibanku," Momoi bergantian menatap kertas dan pergerakan Kuroko di tengah _gym_. Entah coretan apa yang dia catat, Nijimura sekalipun tidak terlalu paham coretan tangannya. "Aku suka basket karena ... entahlah. Mungkin karena terlalu sering melihat Dai—ah, maksudku Aomine-_kun_—main basket waktu kecil?"

"Oh, ya, kalian teman sejak kecil, ya."

Momoi mengangguk. "Aku sering memperhatikan permainannya dan gaya bebasnya," dia memandang pada Aomine yang tampaknya sedang iseng mengerjai Kise di tengah sana—si pirang itu terlihat sebal sambil berteriak, "Aominecchi jahaaat!"—dan Momoi pun sempat tersenyum tipis.

"Awalnya ... aku jadi manajer cuma karena ingin menjaganya biar dia tidak bandel dan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Tapi ternyata ... setelah melakukan tugas-tugas awalku, aku baru sadar bahwa aku juga mencintai basket. Aku ingin timku menang, aku ingin berusaha sebaik mungkin agar teman-temanku berhasil, agar usaha keras mereka tidak sia-sia dan aku ingin selalu membantu mereka dengan pengamatanku."

Nijimura mengangguk-angguk. "Aku mengerti. Kami juga merasakan itu. Hm, mentalmu tidak berbeda dengan kami," dia pun menepuk-nepuk kepala Momoi. "Terima kasih atas usaha kerasmu, ya."

"Hu-um," Momoi mendongak untuk tersenyum pada Nijimura. "Ya, _senpai_, aku akan berusaha!"

Nijimura balas tersenyum—ketika dia akan berkata-kata, Momoi memotongnya sebelum sempat bersuara.

"Minuman Nijimura-_senpai _habis? Ini, _senpai_ boleh minta punyaku. Masih banyak dan aku tidak terlalu haus, kok. Silahkan."

"Benar?"

Momoi mengangguk cepat. Senyumnya masih melekat pada wajah, tak ada sedikit pun rasa keberatan dari caranya menatap, begitu nilai Nijimura. Sang senior itu akhirnya menerima minuman Momoi, menenggaknya beberapa reguk, memuaskan hasratnya akan pelepas haus.

Ada rasa strawberry yang bercampur aroma _bubblegum _dari mulut botol yang digenggam Nijimura.

Pasti dari _lipgloss_ Momoi—dia bisa melihat kilatan tipis yang sudah mulai memudar dari bibir rekan di sampingnya.

_Ah, manis._

Nijimura pun meminumnya lagi.

_Memang manis rasanya._

**end.**

* * *

A/N: bang niji sekarang kamu di mana dengan siapa semalam berbuat apa (mendadak ngalay) mmm because senpai/kouhai relationship is sooo precious and shoujo-ish (i cant pretend that i dislike shoujo series tbh), i need moooore nijimomo (prek)

p.s.: maaf judulnya aneh (preklagi)


End file.
